She didn't call
by Jojo78
Summary: Mary released him and kept her word, she didn't call...Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight...M/M...I seriously wanted to make this a really short One-Shot, but failed. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this on my mind since Mary's BFF (don't forget, you can already re-read it, ;p)**

* * *

><p><em>You're my partner. You're my best friend. And I love you...Not like that...I need you to be OK enough for that to happen. Because if you call, I'll come. Every. Time.<em>

So, Mary didn't call...

**_She didn't call when she stopped dating Kenny, he found out when he was out on a date with his fiancée._**

Marshall and Abigail were having dinner at a romantic restaurant when a couple walked in. Being a Marshal, he glanced towards the door and saw none other than Kenny, with a brunette on his arm.

"What's wrong Honey?" asked Abigail looking towards were his eyes were riveted.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

Kenny saw him and smiled, waving as he guided his date with hand on her lower back.

"Wasn't that Mary's boyfriend?"

"Mary doesn't do boyfriends," he commented as he looked down at his food, he ate in silence the rest of the night.

**_She didn't call when Norah took her first steps. He had to accidentally eavesdrop on their conversation to find out._**

"Oh my God, Mary. Norah looks so cute when she walks around," gushed Delia as they looked at a video Mary had recorded on her cell phone.

"Yeah, she walks around like she's afraid to fall on her butt," the partners laughed when Norah looked directly at the camera and grinned.

Marshall stood at the threshold to his office, the pain lanced through his heart. He had missed so many of Norah's milestones.

**_She didn't call when she fell off the ladder when she was cleaning her gutters on a windy weekend. He found out the following Monday morning when she showed up with a sling and a doctor's note._**

Marshall was pouring himself a cup of coffee when he heard Mary grumble a curse as she opened the gate door with her badge. When he turned to chastise her for being late, he almost dropped his mug.

Mary walked in with a sling, holding her left arm up. She waved a paper towards him, grumbling some more as she sat down, "Here, I'm out of commission for a couple of days."

He hurriedly walked over to her desk and pulled the paper from her fingers. "What happened?"

"I had a disagreement and this happened. Now, can we drop it?" she didn't look up at him as she pulled her paperwork in front of her.

"What type of disagreement? And with who?" he grilled her.

"Whom," she corrected.

Marshall narrowed his eyes and rephrased his question, "Whom then?"

Delia chose that moment to walk into the office and straight to Mary's desk, "Hey, partner, how's the arm?"

Mary looked at her and smiled feebly, "It'll hold for a day or two."

"Will either of you tell me what happened?" he asked through clenched teeth, hands on hips, glaring from one woman to the other.

Delia looked up, her eyebrows raised in surprise, "I…uh…got a threat assessment."

She walked away and Mary turned to look at him, she glared right back, "It's a non-work related injury."

Marshall knew what she was doing and as much as he appreciated that she had released him, he hurt that she wouldn't tell him what happened. It was a week later when he finally found out, and only because Delia had let the cat out of the bag.

**_She didn't call when she kept having nightmares about her father, dreams that haunted her days and gave her insomnia. He found out when he asked Delia directly one afternoon._**

"Delia, my office!" he growled as he walked by Mary's desk and noticed the more pronounced scowl on her features.

Mary didn't even flinch, she wouldn't talk to him other than work related matters.

Delia got up and jogged over to his office, "Yeah Chief?"

"Close the door and sit down."

She closed the door and came to sit across from him, "What's up?"

"What's wrong with Mary? And don't say that you don't know." he asked looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I…um…it's personal, sir." she looked at him nervously, biting her lower lip.

"Is it Kenny?" he asked remembering the man from the restaurant.

"Nah, that's been over for a while."

"Then?" he drilled.

"Look, you know better than I that I can't betray her trust." Delia looked out the window and noticed Mary on the phone.

Marshall knew all too well the wrath of Mary, he was living it at the moment, he looked out too and groaned, "Please Delia, she's not talking to me. I know I'm partly to blame, but can't you just hand me an inch?"

"OK, but you didn't hear it from me, she's been having nightmares about her father. She doesn't share what type of dreams, just that they give her insomnia," after she told him that she didn't wait for him to give her his permission to leave. She got up and walked out, leaving the door open.

Marshall saw her get up and then, "Going on witness visits."

**_She didn't call when Brandi gave birth, he had to receive an email from Brandi with baby Kayley's first photo, a week later._**

Mary had called out sick in the middle of the week and Marshall had been concerned, but after learning from Delia that Norah and Mary were fine, he let it go.

A week later he walked into his office and opened his emails. He saw one from Brandi and frowned, when he noticed an attachment he proceeded to open it. To his amazement it was a bald little baby, with 'First baby photo' emblazoned over the top of the frame.

He read the email that said: Please help us welcome our new arrival. Kayley Elizabeth Shannon.

When Mary came in that morning he walked out of the office with a scowl on his face, he growled, "I asked you for space, not to push me out of your life!"

Mary jumped up and looked around, saw that no one was around, she turned back to him with a frown and asked, "Where's everyone?"

"I asked them to go to lunch"

"Lunch? At…" she looked down at her computer monitor to check the time, "…8:45am?"

"Yes"

"Oh, I guess I gotta go too," she reached down to grab her bag again when he pulled it away from her grasp.

Mary swirled around and growled, "What the hell's the matter with you asshole?"

"YOU!" he practically screamed into her face.

"What are you talking about?" she was trying to diffuse the situation by ignoring his original question.

"I asked for **_space_**, you've done nothing but push me out of your life" he finished with a resigned groan as he stepped back and sat on the desk across from her.

She folded her arms across her chest and lifted her chin, "I released you."

**_She didn't call when two months after Kayley's birth Brandi took off, leaving a letter that she couldn't watch out for her. He had to find out when he came to her house and found Jinx gardening._**

"Hey Marshall, long time no see," Jinx got up from her knees and took off her gardening gloves. She walked over to him and pointed to the back and he followed her to Mary's backyard.

He sat on a chair across from Jinx as she poured them a glass of lemonade.

"Where's Mary?"

"Oh, my poor Mary. She's not here, she actually had to take the little one to the doctor." she said as she took a sip of the lemonade.

"What's wrong with Norah?" he asked tersely, hurting that Mary insisted on pushing him away.

"No, not Norah. Kayley, she's been having really bad colic. Keeps Mary and I up most of the night." Jinx informed him, he looked at the older woman and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. He closed his eyes when he recalled seeing the same dark circles under Mary.

"And I suppose Brandi as well, huh?" he asked curiously.

Jinx snorted and shook her head vehemently, "She ran off, don't even know where to. She left Mary a note about not being able to continue being a mother. I thought...surely Mary told you?"

"Brandi left? And left Kayley in the care of you and Mary?" Marshall stood up and put the glass of lemonade on the table. "No, she didn't tell me."

"I can only do so much Marshall, Mary's been doing most of the work. Hopefully the doctor can give her something for Kayley."

**_She didn't call when she got a less dangerous job offer, he had to find out when Stan phoned to let him in on it._**

"This is Marshall"

"Chief, I think you've earned it, don't you think?" Stan asked amusedly.

Marshall smiled, "Hey Stan, how's it going over in DC?"

"Busy, pretty busy."

"What can I do for you? A new witness?"

"No, have you spoken to Inspector Shannon?"

"Stan, we work in the same office, of course we've spoken. Work-related talk, but talk none the less. Why what's up?"

Stan groaned and asked, "Work-related talk? Never mind, you two are just insane. I meant, has she mentioned anything about a…transfer?"

"Transfer?!" Marshall jumped up and knocked his chair back against the wall. "What do you mean a transfer? Did she request one?"

"No, nothing like that. She was approached about taking a less dangerous Marshal position elsewhere." Stan filled him in. Mary had been offered a position in a courthouse.

Marshall pulled his chair closer and sat heavily on it, "Do you think she'll take it?"

"Well, what I've heard is that she said she would think about it. What do you think?"

"I really hope she doesn't take it Stan, I need her here." Marshall croaked, unashamed that his mentor would hear the sorrow.

"I know."

**_She didn't call him to let him know that she didn't take the job, but had seriously considered leaving. He heard the call when she declined the offer._**

"Like I said, I appreciate the offer, but at the moment I'll stay put…Yes…I'll call you if I ever change my mind…yeah, don't hold your breath though…OK…I'll keep in touch, thank you," she hung up the phone and he stepped back onto the balcony.

He walked over to the railing and leaned his forearms on it, head bowed down in prayer. _Thank God she didn't go. I don't know what I would do without her, even if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore._

Marshall looked into the office and saw Delia laughing with Mary as they both looked at her cell phone. _I wonder if its something Norah did, or maybe Kayley?_

**_She didn't call him when one day she looked up and gasped, realizing that she had been sad for the wrong reason. She finally knew what her 'Oh' was meant to be, 'I love you too'. He didn't find out…at least not this time._**

"Oh my God, I'm in love," she moaned into her desk as she rested her forehead on it.

"Who are you in love with?" Marshall asked surprised that he still felt jealous, but this time the pang of pain sluiced through his body at high intensity. He had never heard her say those words to anyone in particular. Only that one time when she said she was in love with the stapler.

Mary yelped in surprise as her knee made contact with the corner of her desk. "What the hell?"

Marshall stood by her desk and folded his arms, "You said you were in love, I asked who you're in love with."

She shook her head and groaned as she rubbed on her bruised knee, grumbling, "Are you eavesdropping on my personal conversations?"

"No, stop evading the question and tell me."

"Tell you what?"

**_She didn't call when she got a call from Delia, letting her know that Marshall and Abigail had broken up. He had to tell her._**

The taxi dropped a drunk Marshall on Mary's doorstep. Marshall pounded at her door until Mary swung the door open with a scowl on her face, the words she was about to shout were stuck in her throat.

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, then she realized that Marshall was leaning against her doorjamb, swaying back and forth.

"Marshall? Are you **_drunk_**?" she asked as she grabbed his arm to pull him in.

She walked him to the couch and he collapsed atop it, resting his head against the back of the couch. Mary sat on the coffee table in front of him, "Marshall, what's wrong?"

Marshall closed his eyes, he croaked, "I miss you so damn much."

"Oh Marshall," Mary moved and sat next to him, he moved and wrapped his arms around her, his face pressed to her neck.

"We broke up," he informed her.

Mary was shocked to say the least, she tried to pry him away from her neck, but he shook his head.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked warily.

He nodded, "You fell in love."

Mary froze, tensing at his confession, _how the hell did he find out? _

"Marshall, it was never my intention to fall in love with you." she murmured with tears in her eyes, then croaked, "How does that affect your relationship?"

Marshall released her and sat back, "You…you're **_in_ _love_ **with me?"

Mary frowned at him and asked, "Who the hell did you think I had fallen in love with?"

"I don't…know, but I heard you, in the office, remember?"

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of her couch, "Yeah, that day I realized that I had been fighting it for a really long time."

"Mare, look at me please."

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I love you"

She gasped.

**_She didn't tell him she was pregnant on their first year anniversary, he didn't need to be told, he knew the minute that they had conceived._**

They went out to dinner for their first year anniversary, leaving Jinx babysitting the girls. After dinner Marshall had taken Mary to the best spot on a mountaintop to view all of Albuquerque and the stars.

"Doofus, I'm glad you brought me here, there's something I want to tell you," she murmured as they stood side by side, looking at the city lights.

Marshall pulled her back to his front and wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand dropped down to her lower abdomen and caressed her, "We're having a baby."

She gasped and turned in his embrace, "You, Mr. Mann are a weird freak. How did you know?"

"No, Mrs. Mann, I just know when I planted our baby in your womb. I love you so much Mrs. Mann," he murmured as he pressed his lips to hers.

She deepened the kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck, "I love you too Mr. Mann."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this little something.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I know...I know...this was supposed to be a One-Shot, but I have writers block and this kept coming into my thoughts. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>She didn't call when she broke up with Kenny for flirting with a waitress, he found out when he bumped into Kenny at the park.<em>**

Marshall was jogging along with Oscar, leash in hand, he had his ipod on shuffle. Oscar suddenly swerved to follow a squirrel, something that caught him off guard. He pulled and jogged at the same time, he didn't want to hurt the dog.

He finally managed to stop the beast, he pulled off one of the ear buds and barked, "Oscar, down!"

The obedient dog stopped barking up the tree and sat looking innocently up at Marshall. He looked up and Kenny was smiling up at him. He looked around looking for Mary, but she wasn't there.

Looking back at Kenny he smiled, "Hey."

"How's it going, Chief?" the other man smiled at him as he stood up and holding his son's hand on one hand as he stretched the other towards him.

Marshall blushed at being addressed in that manner, "Fine, good, you?"

Kenny shrugged, "I've been better. How's…uh…Mary?"

He frowned at the other man and understand from the slouched shoulder, and the sadness lurking behind the other man's eyes, "She's fine."

"Is she seeing anyone?" he asked casually.

"You and her..." Marshall started, but saw the blush crawl up his neck.

"Well, it was…bye," he muttered embarrassingly as he pulled his son around and walked away from him and Oscar.

Marshall looked down at his dog and smiled, "Let's go Oscar."

* * *

><p><strong><em>She didn't call when she found out that Marshall's older brother would be the best man, he didn't know how to tell her.<em>**

"**YOU DID WHAT**?" Marshall bellowed angrily, running his fingers through his hair, leaving it in disarray as Abigail with pleading eyes looked up at him.

"I called Robert and asked him to be your best man," she pouted with tears in her eyes.

"How could you? I thought…I…I can't do this right now," he muttered in shock as he walked away and closed their front door. Leaving a gaping Abigail staring after him. _What the **hell** was she thinking? How am I gonna tell Mary? **She **was supposed to be my best man!_

* * *

><p>Mary was behind her desk working on a threat assessment when she heard the elevator doors open, she looked up and encountered familiar blue eyes staring back at her.<p>

She frowned and turned back to look into Marshall's office, his door was still closed. She had heard him tell Delia that he was going to be in a conference call with Stan and DC.

She got up scowling and walked up to the gate, "Who are you?"

He grinned down at her and said excitedly, "You must be Mary; I'm Robert Mann, Marshall's best man!"

Mary was shocked to say the least, it was Delia that jumped at the announcement and bit her lip nervously, she walked briskly to Mary and pushed her aside to open the gate to let Marshall's brother walk into the office. _Marshall's best man? I thought…I thought…I can't believe this. Was this what he meant by releasing him? We aren't friends anymore?_

The pain sluiced through her heart, but she internally shook her head and hardened said heart. _Screw you Marshall! I guess **releasing **you wasn't enough. _

"Hi, I'm Robert Mann," he stretched a hand out to Delia, which she took and smiled up at him, glancing at Mary through the corner of her eye.

She sighed sadly when Mary's face went from slack shocked to her cold hardened poker face, "So, you're the best man, huh?"

"Yes, yes I am. I actually came to talk to Mary," he looked back curiously at the blonde and smiled crookedly at her, "Thought you and I could have lunch, maybe you can fill me in on what Marshall would want at his bachelor's party."

Mary looked over at Delia and Robert and shook her head, "I'm busy. I can't…"

She wasn't able to finish, Marshall chose that moment to walk out of his office and stood rooted to the spot when he saw his grinning brother looking at him.

"Hey Marshall!" he walked over to his younger brother and brought him into an embrace, slapping his back a few times.

Marshall's panic look turned to Mary, which now was picking up her bag and closing her computer as she reached for her badge and Glock.

"Mare," he walked three steps and stopped when she sent him a feeble smile, without meeting his eyes. Fear streaked down his spine at what that smile could mean.

"Chief, you should spend the rest of the day with your _best man_," she sneered before she walked out of the office.

Leaving all three staring after her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>She didn't call when she thought of transferring, he overheard Delia try to talk her out of it. <em>**

Mary stood leaning against the railing, staring out into the Albuquerque city night lights.

"Mary, you can't be serious! Aren't I a good partner?" Delia asked, sounding hurt she walked over to stand next to her.

"That's not…look Delia, there are too many changes happening in my life, I…I think this would be an okay change for me," she tried to reason with the other inspector, "Look, it's not even something that's going to happen anytime soon, I'm just…considering it."

Delia nodded and asked tentatively, "Is it because he didn't ask you to be best man?"

"No, to be honest with you, I already knew he wouldn't ask me," she murmured sadly, not meeting Delia's eyes.

"Why wouldn't he ask you? You're like his _best-friend,_" she puffed in irritation.

Mary shook her head, "Not anymore."

Marshall had been standing near the door to the balcony and stepped back, walking slowly out of the office, head down in shame. He wanted his best-friend back, but it seemed he had lost her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>She didn't call when his married brother hit on her, he had to find out when the brother had to explain…<em>**

Marshall walked into his house and saw his older brother sitting on his favorite chair, watching a game of football.

When he turned to greet Marshall, the younger man frowned at the piece of steak on his face, "What happened to you?"

Abigail chose that moment to come out of their bedroom, she chuckled and said, "I guess Mary doesn't have any self-control."

Marshall looked over at his fiancee and frowned, "What does that mean?"

He turned back to his brother and nodded towards his face, Robert removed the steak away and he saw the black swollen eye, "I asked her out and she punched me!"

"**You **asked** her** out? As on a **_date_**?" Marshall asked incredulous, "You **do** remember you're married, right?"

Robert shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, I do, but I asked her out so she could help me with something."

Abigail chimed in, with an eyebrow raised, "She just punched you because you asked her out?"

"Yeah."

Marshall took his cell phone from his side and speed dialed his inspector, _"This is Mary."_

"Mare, why would you punch my brother for asking you out to dinner?" he asked tersely, he knew there had to be another explanation. Mary didn't go around punching man that asked her out, they had been partners and he knew her.

_"And you believe him…look, I don't want to talk about this. Yes, I punched your brother for asking me out," _she muttered angrily.

"Mare, look, what else did he try?" he coaxed her.

_"I can't believe you two come from the same gene pool, that lying asshole tried to kiss and cop a feel," _she said angrily through clenched teeth.

"I gotta go," he hung up and turned back to his brother, "You tried to **_kiss_ **her? You tried to _**cop **a_ feel? What the hell's wrong with you?"

Robert shrugged nonchalantly, "She's lying. Who you're going to believe?"

"Her!" he yelled as he walked out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>She didn't call when Brandi took off leaving her four month behind, he found out when he asked Delia about her appearance.<em>**

"Delia, my office," he walked by their desks, Mary didn't even glance up.

"Good Morning Chief, what can I do for you?" she asked cheerily.

Marshall looked up at her and sighed deeply, "What's wrong with her?"

Delia frowned and looked out the door, she saw Mary in deep thought, shrugging she said, "She's going through some things at the moment."

"What sort of things?" he asked impatiently.

"Uh…Chief, I don't know if it's my place…" she stopped and shook her head.

"Make it your place and tell me, what happened?"

"Brandi took off and left little Eden in her care, he's been having terrible colic. I guess Jinx helps along with Joanna, Mark's mom, but…she has the two children to care throughout the night all on her own," she said in one breath, afraid that Mary would hear her and shut her out too.

Marshall looked out and saw her frowning down at her paperwork, he sighed sadly and nodded her out, she left without a backward glance. He could see the dark circles under her eyes. _What is going on in that head of yours? Are you really considering a transfer? Why won't you ask me to help?_

Mary looked up and their eyes locked for a fraction of a second, she dropped her gaze down and over to her computer. Shutting him out of her life, just as he had asked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>She didn't call when Jinx burned down the gazebo in her attempt to barbeque, he had to see it on TV.<em>**

Mary had ran out when she heard Jinx yelling, "FIRE! Mary, it's burning, FIRE!"

She came out to find the gazebo ablaze, she ran back and picked up the phone, dialing 911, _"What is your emergency?"_

"My damn mother set my gazebo on fire!" she bellowed into the phone, giving the operator her address before hanging up. She ran to the children's bedroom and took them out of the house.

Within minutes, firefighters along with a news team, where in her backyard. The firefighters turned the fire within minutes of their arrival.

The news team were recording the fire as they questioned Jinx, she managed to fix her hair into a neat bun, but Mary didn't even bother coming out of her house. She sat near the back sliding doors and looked out, making sure the fire didn't jump over to her house.

* * *

><p>Marshall sat on his favorite chair, with Abigail in the kitchen, making them dinner. It was a Sunday night and he had been busy throughout the day, gardening in the morning and working on paperwork in his home office later in the afternoon.<p>

He channeled surf until he got bored of not finding anything interesting to watch, he changed it to a news channel and was floored when he saw a familiar gazebo up in flames, then the face of Jinx being interviewed.

Immediately he jumped up and ran into his room, getting into jeans and his sneakers, pulling a T-shirt as he ran out the door. Abigail turned to see him go, she frowned and followed to the door, but he was already racing down the street like the demons were following him.

He drove like a madman, screeching to a stop in her drive way, he jumped out of the truck and circled it. He pounded at her door until she swung it open with a scowl on her face.

"What the hell's your problem? I have kids in here," she growled up at him, eyes widening in surprise when it registered that it was Marshall.

"Are you guys okay? How are the kids? Are you okay?" he pushed himself inside her home and walked over to the sliding doors, he pushed them opened and walked outside.

Mary stared after him and then had to leave him when she heard her nephew Eden cry out, "Coming little man."

He found her in the kids room, she looked up at him expectantly, "What are you doing here?"

"Your burnt gazebo made the news," he said in defense, "Are you okay?"

She shrugged, "I have insurance, it was an accident."

"How…what happened?" he asked curiously, running his fingers through his hair.

"Jinx decided she wanted to barbeque," she said sarcastically.

"It could've been something worst," he muttered at her, angry that Jinx could have risked his best-friend's life along with the children.

"It wasn't…you should go," she said as she nodded towards the door looking down at her nephew.

Marshall took her in and found that she looked more beautiful than ever before. Mary as a mother was the most beautiful creature he had known her to be from the beginning.

She looked up when he didn't move, "What?"

He shrugged, "You look beautiful."

She blushed, rolling her eyes, "Sure, sweaty face and limp hair, dark circles under my eyes, definitely makes me beautiful."

He shrugged once again with a nod.

* * *

><p><strong><em>She didn't call when she found a lump on her breast, he found out when he found a pamphlet.<em>**

It was right after her period, she lay back on her bed and did her regular breast check up. With children that had to rely on her, she had to be careful and be aware of the things that could possibly go wrong.

She moved her fingers around her left breast, and froze when she felt the lump. She removed her hand and sat up, her body tensed and her whole body broke in a cold sweat.

The following morning she made an emergency appointment with her doctor. She had been in luck, her doctor would see her that morning.

After the exam, the doctor advised her to get a mammogram, supplied her with a few lump and breast cancer awareness pamphlets and out the door she went.

Her doctor had made her an appointment to get a mammogram for the following week, by the time she walked into the office, most of her fingers needed band aids.

She threw the bag on the ground and didn't notice how one of the pamphlets flew out. Marshall walked out of the office to ask her why she had been late. He saw the paper fly out of her bag and he bent down to pick it up.

He turned it over and froze, staring at the pamphlet on his hand. _Breast cancer? Mare has breast cancer? My Mare…breast cancer? No, no, no, she can't die!_

Mary looked up when Marshall didn't finish his journey to desk, rolling her eyes knowing he would ask why she had been late. But when her eyes met his teary eyes, she frowned and looked down at what he was holding.

She jumped up and almost ran around her desk, she pushed him into his office, she slammed the door shut, "Sit!"

He moved shakily over behind his desk, sitting on his chair, he looked up, a tear rolled down his face, "Are you…is this…cancer?" he croaked at the end.

She rolled her eyes and sat down, she sighed deeply, "I don't know, I have an appointment…I'd rather you keep this on the DL, Chief."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked hurt laced behind the question.

Mary's eyes locked with his and shook her head, "I…there's nothing to tell…at least not until I see my doctor again."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked looking down, a blush spreading on his cheekbones.

She blushed furiously and shook her head adamantly, "No, no…I…no…what would your fiancee think?"

Not waiting for a reply, she got up and walked out of the office.

* * *

><p><strong><em>She didn't call when she really wanted someone by her side when she went to get her mammogram, he had to find out when she walked into the office pale white.<em>**

Marshall had been pouring himself a cup of coffee when he heard the elevator doors open, he turned and had to put his cup down to rush to the gate. He opened the gate when she arrived, walking briskly around him and to her desk.

She sat behind her desk, hands shaking and she turned the computer on. She kept rubbing her fingers to keep them from shaking, but the shaking continued.

Marshall felt like the world had fallen out of his feet, he staggered over to her and leaned over her desk, "Mare?"

"Not now Marshall, right now I just need a minute,_ please,_" she pleaded without looking at him. Her eyes were wide as saucers, she had been to get a mammogram and the fact that she had fainted had left her uneasy.

"If I give you that minute, you'll just push me out completely, you won't tell me anything," he said sternly, "I'm done with you pushing me away."

She rolled her eyes and swiveled her chair around, presenting him with her back, she couldn't do it, she couldn't go back to sharing with him. She wasn't there yet, she wasn't sure she ever would be.

"Mare, please, I…I can't lose you," he croaked pleadingly to her back.

"Too late for that, I released you, remember?" she muttered miserably.

The gate doors opened and Delia walked in, "Morning Chief…morning partner!"

Marshall stood up and turned to look at Delia, Mary kept her back to both of them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>She didn't call when she received a call from her doctor giving her the good news, he saw it in her when she walked into the office.<em>**

Mary walked into the office like the weight of the world had been taken off her shoulders. She greeted Delia as she walked in, "Good Morning partner!"

Delia turned sharply to look at Mary in surprised, stuttering, "Go-good m-morning partner."

She scowled muttering, "What's wrong with you? Aren't you the happy-go-lucky-I-love-mornings type?"

"That I am, but you on the other hand, well...you're the get-out-of-my-way-before-I-shoot-you-in-the-ass-this-early-in-the-morning type," she snickered as Mary rolled her eyes.

Staring at her partner Delia asked, "So, why are you so happy?"

"Oh, no particular reason, just glad," she shrugged as she sat behind her desk, humming a happy tune.

Delia stared at her in shock, Mary _never _hummed and would give her hell if _she _did it.

Marshall stood by the threshold of his office, feeling a sense of relief to know that Mary didn't have breast cancer.

She sensed him staring, she looked up and feebly smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>She didn't call when she finally admitted to herself that she was in love with him, he didn't find out...at least, not this time.<em>**

It was a weekend and she sat in the living room with Norah and Eden, playing games with Norah as she watched Eden reaching up on his play gym. He cooed at the animals hanging off the gym.

Mary smiled and turned back to Norah, they were playing mock tea time. She mock poured the tea into Mary's tea cup and they mock sipped together.

Jinx walked into the house and burst out laughing at the display, "What are you guys doing?"

Mary rolled her eyes and said, "We're planning to take over the world, what else?"

"Ha ha, not so funny Sweet Pea," she moved around the couch and sat across from her daughter and silently asked Norah for tea.

There was a movie playing on the TV and they all sat watching it, suddenly a man appeared on the screen with a child in his arms and the other holding on to his hand, Norah giggled, "Daddy!"

Jinx turned to look at her in shock, "Did she..."

"Yeah, she did," Mary muttered, her eyes closed in pain as she turned the TV off and walked to the kitchen.

"Sweet pea?"

"Don't," she advised, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Did you see that the man looked like a certain person?" she asked tentatively at her daughter.

"Drop it Jinx, I've asked you not to go there," she growled.

Jinx ignored her request and stood up, leaving Norah to pour more mock tea on the pink tea cups, "He looked like Marshall, don't you think?"

Mary rolled her eyes and looked at her, "What are you getting at?"

"He didn't look like Mark," Jinx stared at the pain that Mary tried to cover, "He looked just like Marshall. Why haven't you told him?"

"Told him what?" she asked in exasperation.

"That you're in love with him," she said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Mary leaned back against the counter and stared at her children, "Drop it mom." _Because I can't have him._

* * *

><p><strong><em>She didn't call to RSVP to the engagement party, he went looking for her when she never arrived.<em>**

He pounded at the door, until she swung it open, "What the hell? Why can't you knock like a normal person? I have children in here."

"You weren't there, I had to find out when I was at my engagement party that you didn't even RSVP'd," he said morosely, looking down at his feet.

Mary walked away, leaving him at the threshold; he followed close behind, "Mare?"

"Marshall, you should go back to your party," she turned and frowned at him, "I don't know what you're doing here."

"You're my best-friend…" she cut him off.

"I'm your best-friend? No Marshall, I'm no longer anything but your subordinate," she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, "You need to leave."

His head snapped up and locked his morose blue eyes with her verdant glare, "Do you really believe that?"

She shrugged and nodded, "Why would I say it if didn't?"

He stalked over to her and when he was a foot away he stopped and stared into her green eyes, "I don't believe you."

"I don't care what you believe or not," Mary stepped back, but he held her, holding onto her shoulders, "Marshall, what the hell?"

He pulled her roughly into his tight embrace, her hands trapped between their bodies and he lowered his lips closer to hers, "You're my best-friend, I don't want you to release me."

He closed the gap and pressed his lips to hers, his eyes fluttered closed after hers opened wide in surprise and closed on a strangled moan.

Marshall licked her lower lip before suckling it; Mary opened her mouth and closed it over his. Their tongues dueled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>She didn't call him after their kiss on the day of his engagement party, he was in his office when she walked into work.<em>**

Marshall sat behind his desk, reminiscing on the day of his engagement party on Saturday. He couldn't believe that Mary had responded to his kiss with as much enthusiasm as he did.

He closed his eyes with a grimace, he had broken up with Abigail when he hadn't found her plate setting on one of the tables.

_"Abs, where did you sit Mary? I can't find her plate setting," he muttered in frustration, he had brought her a present and he wanted to leave it on the plate, awaiting her._

_Abigail looked at him and bit her lip, "Yeah, about that…she never RSVP'd."_

_He turned back to her and frowned, "She never RSVP'd?"_

_She nodded nervously._

_"And you didn't think to bring that to my attention?" he asked with his hands on his hips._

_"What does it matter if she's here or not? If she really wanted to be here, she would be. But apparently she didn't, so she's not, what's the big deal?" she asked in exasperation._

_"Abs, it's important that she's here, she's my best…"_

_"**I'm **your best-friend, not **HER!**" she growled at him._

_Marshall reared back in shock at the change she presented, she was no longer the sweet, sensitive woman he had met, she had turned into a jealous, possessive, insecure woman._

_He chuckled forcibly and shook his head, "I can't believe this, I can't do this. I can't do this with you."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?" she yelled._

_"It means…I don't know…I can't marry you," he finished before he turned tail and left the hall they had rented for the upcoming engagement party his mother had insisted on._

He shook out of his memory and looked up when he heard the door beep with someone's arrival. He looked at his watch and noticed it was a quarter after; he smiled knowing it would be Mary.

Mary looked into his office and once she saw him, she blushed furiously and hid behind her computer screen.

Marshall got up and walked around his desk, making a bee line straight to her desk, "Good morning, Mare."

"Morning," she murmured under her breath.

"How was your weekend?" he asked starting to worry that she regretted the kiss.

She looked up and feebly smiled at him, "It was okay."

"Can I come over tonight?" he asked.

She stared at him and her smile turned genuine, "I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong><em>She didn't call him to tell him that she was in love with him, he was already sitting on her couch in her living room.<em>**

They sat watching a movie on her couch, he was sitting with his right leg stretched out on the couch, the other leg on the carpeted floor with Mary sitting between his legs. Her back against his chest, his hands encircling her waist.

Mary released a happy sigh and nuzzled deeper into his embrace, he tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest.

His chin lay on her shoulder, she would rub her forehead against his temple every few minutes. He would press a chaste kiss on her shoulder every few seconds, unable to get over the glee of having Mary Shannon in his arms.

She murmured against his temple and he lifted his chin off her shoulder and turned his face slightly to meet her green gaze, "What was that sweetheart?"

"I love you," she murmured against his lips, her eyes locked to his darkened blue.

He closed his mouth over hers and she turned in his embrace, they continued to kiss, nibbling on lips, suckling on tongue and lips. She straddled his lap and froze when…"Mama!"

He groaned and tore his lips from her swollen lips, "That's our kid, I'll go."

"She called for Mama, I'll go…keep that on hold," she pecked him on the lips before getting up.

Mary stopped in her tracks when Marshall said, "By the way, I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>She didn't call him to tell him she was late, he just figured it out from their non-interrupted vigorous activity.<em>**

Marshall walked out of the shower and shook his head as he reached out to take a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He was brushing his teeth when he looked over at a calendar Mary kept against the mirror.

He looked at the date and dropped his toothbrush into the sink, his mouth hanging open. He made the count several times before his frown turned upside down and was now grinning.

He ran into their bedroom and changed into his clothes quickly, jumping into his shoes my the door.

"I'll be back!" He bellowed as he left, leaving Mary staring after him with a puzzled frown.

Twenty minutes later

Marshall jumped out of his truck and ran into their house. He searched for his wife and found her giving the now two year old Norah and one year old Eden a bath.

"Where'd you get off to, Doofus?" She looked up at him curiously, arched eyebrow.

He grinned down at her while he leaned against the door jamb.

She rolled her eyes at him, "You become more of a Doofus as the time goes by, you know that right."

He smirked and waved the paper bag at her, "I got you...well, more like _us _something."

She frowned suspiciously at him, "What is it?"

"Open it!" He was trembling with excitement.

She stood up and snatched the paper bag from his hands, took out the box and shockingly stared at it, "What's this?"

"It's a pregnancy test," he was beginning to worry, but his smile never lost its joy.

"I know what it is, why did you buy it?" She asked with another eye roll.

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her flush against him, he murmured staring into her eyes, "We're having a baby...you Mary Shannon are going to give your husband Marshall Mann another child."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed...never too late to review...sorry if it was too long.<strong>


End file.
